User blog:Eyad Elimby Official/BSS Tips - Episode 2:How to get royal jellies easily
'BSS Tips - Episode 2:How to get Royal Jellies easily' Before i will start this episode, I've just updated something on this series, But i don't have any actual time to reveal the infos, Anyways Enjoy! :D Do you want to get a lot of royal jellies? Do you want to discover more than All Epic Bee Discovered? Don't Worry! BSS Tips will help you! Plz this series needs supports for more episodes #1:Locations Yes, there are more than 10 Royal Jelly Tokens hidden on the map, I bet you can find em though. But nonetheless while you're an beginner, The Easiest Location that hides Royal Jelly Tokens includes: 1.On the tallest mushroom in the Mushroom Field However Haste Buff and/or Accessory that increases speed and jump power is recommended for you to reach into the tallest mushroom 2.Above the awning inside the Noob Shop (Parkour starting behind the Honey Dispenser.) Haste Buff and/or Accessory that increases speed and jump power is still recommended for you, though. 3.On top of the Ticket Tent. Pffft, It's way easier than those 2 Locations, Just go top to the ticket tent shop and you will get Royal Jelly Token However if you have 5+ Bees, I can't show you other locations but you can go into this page to know the following locations instead Other Locations #2:Quest Givers Not only the best way to get Royal Jellies, But Brown Bear always gives you Royal Jelly from Rewards, But you can only complete his quest once every 4 Hours, Otherwise Other Bears frequently gives you Royal Jelly from Rewards. #3:Codes You've already know about codes didn't you? Well, 2 codes gives you Royal Jelly. While you're an beginner, It's best to only redeem codes like:ClubBasket. WikiHonor does also have Royal Jellies as well But you should not redeem WikiHonor unless if you have 5+ Bees and even Better tools as well as Accessories #4:Royal Jelly Shop An moderate way to get royal jelly, But think more if you think it's easy, Why? Because at first it costs 100,000 Honey, Once you bought it, The price will increase by 10,000 per buy, While you're an beginner, Lol you still have to be richer along with lots of bees you have, Btw the shop is located near Red HQ #5:Fields Unlike Tokens from Fields, Royal Jelly Token has unknown or very low chance of making Royal Jelly Token pops up on the field, Even if you're farming in Clover Field, the chance is still the same #6:Sprouts Another moderate way to get royal jelly, While you're an beginner, you can just wait until sprout appears to low fields, However Speed is recommended for you, You also need to have better Tool, Better Backpack, Much Bees and Even Other Accessories to easily grow a sprout or maybe..if you have a friend who is better at BSS even if he's at server you joined, Tell him to help you and then you will get Royal Jelly Tokens, however Speed is still recommended for you, Better Sprouts Excluding Special Sprouts sometimes gives you multiple amount of royal jelly from Single Royal Jelly Token (Depending on Rarity), You still don't understand about this right?...If so, go to Sprout for more infos. #7:Mobs Tunnel Bear, King Beetle and Stump Snail always gives you Royal Jelly from Rewards, On the other hand, Some Mobs (Excluding Bosses and Stump Snail) has chance of giving you a royal jelly when you defeated a mob, Loot Luck helps you to get Multiple Royal Jellies from Bosses or Mobs, But although while you're an beginner, You need to defeat weaker mobs everytime they spawn as well as Patience, As an result, You might get an Royal Jelly. #8:Challenges During Ant Challenge, you can get Royal Jellies from Rewards even if your score is less than 10, The higher score you reached, The more Royal Jellies you will get (Possibly), While you're an beginner, Keep Hatching to any Bees until You have 20+ Bees, You need Battle Accessories and Even Bees (Including:Gifted Brave, Gifted Rage, Vicious, Lion, Cobalt and Crimson) for higher score, You also need more than 25 Bees as well On second Challenge ; Stick Bug Challenge, You can still get Royal Jellies from Rewards but Unlike Ant Challenge, You need high score to get, The Higher Score you reached, The More Royal Jellies you will get, However if it's higher than an million, You will get much more amount of Royal Jelly than Ant Challenge, You need Battle Accessories (Including:Fire Mask, But Demon Mask is highly recommended for you), Amulets that has Battle Buffs and even Bees (Including:Gifted Brave, Gifted Rage, Vicious, Lion, Cobalt and Crimson) for higher score, You also need to have more than 25 Bees as well #9:Dispenser A Dispenser from Star Hall gives you Royal Jelly, Although The number of Royal Jellies obtained depends on how many Gifted Bees types you have, You can only use that dispenser once every 22 Hours On the other Dispenser ; Royal Jelly Dispenser, This Dispenser costs 6 Tickets before using it #10:Sparkles If you've ever saw Fireflies goes into any field, You will be lucky, The Sparkles from Fireflies sometimes spawns Royal Jelly Token (Certain Objects are applied as well), However while you're an beginner, Unfortunately Sparkles only Appear in Sunflower Field and Blue Flower Field, Fireflies Unfortunately goes into Medium Fields, Cactus Field and Rose Field, Just keep working hard so your life goes easy #11:Festive Gifts If you have Festive Bee, Festive Gift Ability has Rare Chance of Royal Jelly Token (Even if you have Gifted One) (Lol so short) That's all, But plz i still need support 4 More episodes ok bai Category:Blog posts